


Indiction

by notstilinski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank And Gavin Were Work Friends Pre-Game, M/M, Maybe Some Shippy Stuff If You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Work acquaintances, work friends, not quite genuine friends but more than work friends. He realized that they were genuine friends during some conversation they had.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 6





	Indiction

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a work of fanart that I saw recently and it will be linked here once I find it again. 
> 
> It is also a repost since the original was deleted about a year ago.

**2024**

There had been something about the first year or two of him working for the DPD that always seemed to have a hold on him. Sometimes he would have a hard time remembering what it was about these first few years that was so important. Why were they the most vivid? It wasn’t like there was anything important of remembering- Only small memories like when he started to hang out with Tina or the rush of a break in a case.

A good job. Quick and gentle praise form one of his seniors. Scruffy beard and a genuine smile that Gavin rarely saw anymore.

**2029**

The memory of the first time that he met Cole had always been a bit fuzzy. What would be important of remembering how the two month old’s face twisted unpleasantly in his sleep like he could sense the small group of cops gathered around him. He almost looked like a gargoyle… In a cute way.

“Hey, Reed!” The lieutenant finally signaled him out as he hovered by his own desk. “Come here.”

There was no way that he could avoid it especially with everyone watching him. Plus Tina had pulled him even closer to the group so he couldn’t escape it.

“Anderson-” Gavin barely got the words out before Hank had placed the gargoyle in his arms. There was an awkward half-a-second where he seemed to have forgotten how to hold a baby. “What the hell, Anderson?”

Cole gave a small hiccup as he stirred in the detective’s arms before settling again. His father was practically beaming with an almost obnoxious grin on his face.

**2031**

He barely remembered anything from that year. A lot of long nights and some stakeouts with Anderson. Small talk, awkward and brief, that morphed into long conversations.

**2032**

Somewhere along the way the relationship changed. Work acquaintances, work friends, not quite genuine friends but more than work friends. He realized that they were genuine friends during some conversation they had during an overnighter.

**2034**

Cole recognized him as someone close to his father and himself. The kid would even say hi to him every time that he came to the station. Gavin and Hank had become close friends, at that point.

(Maybe something more, his mind thought dumbly but no. No they weren’t more ).

It was almost like he had managed to become a full functioning adult, friends and -found- family included.

**2035**

The stupid android couldn’t save Cole.

Hank stopped smiling all together.

**2038**

A stupid android that acted like it was a detective.

Even worse? Hank seemed to care about it.

**2039**

Gavin still did not like Connor. He couldn’t go as far as to say that he hated him but he did not like him. It was progress, though. Maybe some of the dislike was unfair but it wasn’t like Gavin could help himself.

“Hey, Connor!” Hank patted the android on the shoulder, “Nice work.”

Hank had even been smiling.

Connor’s LED was a mixture of yellow and blue before he smiled brightly.

Something vicious twisted in his gust as Gavin fought back the pang of jealousy. That used to be me, he thought to himself.

Hank look at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment if you enjoyed it!  
> I also post some writing stuff on Tumblr !


End file.
